Gingival retraction is regarded as an important step in dental restorative procedures. Frequently, the margins of inlays, amalgams or crowns are extended subgingivally due to caries, existing restorations, esthetic demands, or the need for additional retention. The majority of dentists use epinephrine-impregnated cords for gingival displacement and to control bleeding. The use of epinephrine is potentially hazardous and must be used with caution in patients undergoing dental procedures. The objectives of this study are to evaluate oxymetazoline to determine if it can be used to control bleeding in the gingival sulcus and its effects on blood pressure, pulse rate and heart rate when used in this manner.